TV Series 3: Lights, Camera, Action!
TV Series 3: Lights, Camera, Action! it is a Wiggles TV Series DVD released on December 10, 2008. This included all 26 episodes (22 minute versions) in a 4 Disc Set, as well as two bonus Dorothy the Dinosaur (TV Series) episodes, and the A Wiggly Postcard from Asia extra from Cold Spaghetti Western. Official Description Tune into Network Wiggles to enjoy the fun of 'Anthony's Workshop', 'Music with Murray', Captain Feathersword's wacky weather report in 'Greg's News' and find Jeff in 'Where's Jeff?'. Of course there's lots of music and dancing, so it's on with the show with Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Featuring 38 Wiggly Hits including 'Rolling Down The Sandhills', 'C'est Wags, C'est Bon', 'Dancing In The Sand' and 'Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!' Contents Disc 1 *Episode 1 *#Romp Bomp A Stomp *#Camera One *#The Monkey Dance *#Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! *#Hats *Episode 2 *#Music With Murray *#Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills *#C'est Wags, C'est Bon *#Dressing Up *#Testing, One, Two, Three *Episode 3 *#Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *#Caveland *#Wiggle Bay *#Vegetable Soup *#Swim Like A Fish *Episode 4 *#Wake Up Jeff! *#Where's Jeff? *#Gulp Gulp *#Hot Potato *#Let's Make Some Rosy Tea *Episode 5 *#Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) *#Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car *#Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach *#Taba Naba *#Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills *Episode 6 *#Get Ready To Wiggle *#Watching The Waves *#Move Like an Emu *#The Dancing Flowers *#Play Your Guitar With Murray *Episode 7 *#Balla Balla Bambina *#Dancing In The Sand *#Dance A Cachucha *#Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong *#Quack Quack Disc 2 *Episode 8 *#Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) *#Swim Like A Fish (Instrumental Reprise) *#We're Dancing With Wags The Dog *#Testing, One, Two, Three *#Anthony's Workshop *Episode 9 *#The Monkey Dance *#Camera One *#Hats *#Romp Bomp A Stomp *#Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! *Episode 10 *#Dressing Up *#C'est Wags, C'est Bon *#Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills *#Testing One, Two, Three *Episode 11 *#Rock-A-Bye Your Bear *#Vegetable Soup *#Wiggle Bay *#Caveland *#Swim Like A Fish *Episode 12 *#Balla Balla Bambina *#Let's Make Some Rosy Tea *#Gulp Gulp *#Where's Jeff? *#Hot Potato *Episode 13 *#Wake Up Jeff! *#Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach *#Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills *#Taba Naba *#Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car *Episode 14 *#Get Ready To Wiggle *#Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong *#Move Like An Emu *#Watching The Waves *#Play Your Guitar With Murray Disc 3 *Episode 15 *#Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) *#Quack Quack *#Dancing In The Sand *#Swim Like A Fish (Instrumental Reprise) *#The Dancing Flowers *Episode 16 *#Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) *#We're Dancing With Wags The Dog *#Dance A Cachuca *#Testing One, Two, Three *#Anthony's Workshop *Episode 17 *#Romp Bomp A Stomp *#Where's Jeff? *#Hats *#Gulp Gulp *#Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! *Episode18 *#Music With Murray *#Watching The Waves *#C'est Wags, C'est Bon *#Vegetable Soup *#Rock-A-Bye Your Bear *Episode 19 *#Captain's Magic Buttons *#Swim Like A Fish *#Dancing In The Sand *#Taba Naba *#Dressing Up *Episode 20 *#Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) *#Let's Make Some Rosy Tea *#The Monkey Dance *#Hot Potato *#Gulp Gulp *Episode 21 *#Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car *#Wake Up Jeff! *#Caveland *#Wiggle Bay *#Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach Disc 4 *Episode 22 *#Move Like An Emu *#Get Ready To Wiggle *#Watching The Waves *#Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong *#Play Your Guitar With Murray *Episode 23 *#Balla Balla Bambina *#The Dancing Flowers *#Swim Like A Fish (Instrumental Reprise) *#Dancing In The Sand *#Quack Quack *Episode 24 *#Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) *#We're Dancing With Wags The Dog *#Dance A Cachucha *#Taba Naba *#Anthony's Workshop *Episode 25 *#Camera One *#The Monkey Dance *#Romp Bomp A Stomp *#Move Like An Emu *Episode 26 *#Music With Murray *#Gulp Gulp *#Captain's Magic Buttons *#Dressing Up *#C'est Wags, C'est Bon Special Features *Dorothy the Dinosaur Episode - Irish Dancing With the Fairies **Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar *Dorothy the Dinosaur Episode – Captain Feathersword and the Hibiscus Flowers **Sing With Me *A Wiggly Postcard from Asia **Take A Trip Out On The Sea (Lullaby) Trivia *The last complete Wiggles TV Series DVD to date, although the first series of Dorothy the Dinosaur would get a DVD release in 2010. Although, Wiggle & Learn uses the complete 22 minute version on DVD & it was only released in Hong Kong. *Running Up The Sandhills is not mentioned on the Song Jukebox or the song credits on the inside cover. However, it does play after Rolling Down The Sandhills on every appearance in each disc's Jukebox. Likewise, the instrumental reprise of Swim Like A Fish is not listed in the Song Jukebox on any disc. Since it plays right after Dancing In The Sand in Episode 15, it does play attached to that song on Disc 3's Song Jukebox. * For unknown reasons, all of the 52 episodes (11 minute versions) weren't released on this DVD and the deleted scenes shown on the 11 minute versions such as the additional Music with Murray weren't listed as extras, either. DVD Gallery TVSeries3DVD-InsideCover.jpg|Inside Cover/Song list LCAWDisc1.jpg|Disc 1 LCAWDisc2.jpg|Disc 2 LCAWDisc3.jpg|Disc 3 LCAWDisc4.jpg|Disc 4 DVD Menu Gallery TVSeries3-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen TVSeries3-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo Disc 1 TVSeries3Disc1-MainMenu.png|Main menu (Music: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!, theme song version) TVSeries3Disc1-EpisodeSelectionMenu.png|Episode Selection menu (Music: Rolling Down The Sandhills) TVSeries3Disc1-SongJukeboxMenu.png|Song Jukebox menu (Music: Romp Bomp A Stomp) TVSeries3Disc1-SongJukeboxMenu2.png|Song Jukebox menu #2 (Music: Wake Up Jeff!) TVSeries3Disc1-SongJukeboxMenu3.png|Song Jukebox menu #3 (Music: Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set)) TVSeries3Disc1-SongJukeboxMenu4.png|Song Jukebox menu #4 (Music: Balla Balla Bambina) TVSeries3Disc1-SubtitlesMenu.png|Subtitles menu (Music: Caveland) Disc 2 TVSeries3Disc2-MainMenu.png|Main menu (Music: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!, theme song version) TVSeries3Disc2-EpisodeSelectionMenu.png|Episode Selection menu (Music: Rolling Down The Sandhills) TVSeries3Disc2-SongJukeboxMenu.png|Song Jukebox menu (Music: Romp Bomp A Stomp) TVSeries3Disc2-SongJukeboxMenu2.png|Song Jukebox menu #2 (Music: Caveland) TVSeries3Disc2-SongJukeboxMenu3.png|Song Jukebox menu #3 (Music: Balla Balla Bambina) TVSeries3Disc2-SongJukeboxMenu4.png|Song Jukebox menu #4 (Music: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) TVSeries3Disc2-SubtitlesMenu.png|Subtitles menu (Music: Caveland) Disc 3 TVSeries3Disc3-MainMenu.png|Main menu (Music: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!, theme song version) TVSeries3Disc3-EpisodeSelectionMenu.png|Episode Selection menu (Music: Rolling Down The Sandhills) TVSeries3Disc3-SongJukeboxMenu.png|Song Jukebox menu (Music: Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set)) TVSeries3Disc3-SongJukeboxMenu2.png|Song Jukebox menu #2 (Music: Romp Bomp A Stomp) TVSeries3Disc3-SongJukeboxMenu3.png|Song Jukebox menu #3 (Music: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear) TVSeries3Disc3-SongJukeboxMenu4.png|Song Jukebox menu #4 (Music: Caveland) TVSeries3Disc3-SubtitlesMenu.png|Subtitles menu (Music: Caveland) Disc 4 TVSeries3Disc4-MainMenu.png|Main menu (Music: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!, theme song version) TVSeries3Disc4-EpisodeSelectionMenu.png|Episode Selection menu (Music: Rolling Down The Sandhills) TVSeries3Disc4-SongJukeboxMenu.png|Song Jukebox menu (Music: Balla Balla Bambina) TVSeries3Disc4-SongJukeboxMenu2.png|Song Jukebox menu #2 (Music: Romp Bomp A Stomp) TVSeries3Disc4-SongJukeboxMenu3.png|Song Jukebox menu #3 (Music: Music With Murray) TVSeries3Disc4-SpecialFeaturesMenu.png|Special Features menu (Music: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) TVSeries3Disc4-SubtitlesMenu.png|Subtitles menu (Music: Caveland) Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles Series Collection Category:2008 mnbv Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2008 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Series 3 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Series 3 Videos Category:Australia Category:DVDs that have no Photo Gallery